platinumendfandomcom-20200213-history
Hero of Justice
"Hero of Justice" is the third chapter of Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata's manga Platinum End. Summary As the unnamed god candidate tries on a suit of armor that he has acquired from a man under the influence of his red arrow, he notes that the armor too big for him. The god candidate orders the man who gave him the armor to keep their meeting a secret, and meet him again in the same place in one month, before using his wings to fly away. Nasse grows increasingly worried that Tonma Rodriguez was killed by another god candidate, and that Mirai might also be in danger. In an attempt to get his attention, Nasse praises Mirai for gaining admission to his high school of choice, and for coming up with the idea to force his uncle to confess to murdering his parents, but Mirai isn't excited. Nasse reminds him of his goals, and points out that wish to achieve normal happiness is slowly coming true, but Mirai reveals that he cannot take feel happy after hearing about Rodriguez's death. Their conversation is interrupted by a news broadcast that begins airing on a nearby screen. Onscreen, the unnamed god candidate, wearing his armor, introduces himself in an interview as the TV hero "Metropoliman", who has arrived to fight evil in the service of justice. As Mirai, Nasse, and a crowd of civilians watch, the news channel airs footage of Metropoliman using his abilities as a god candidate to stop a bank robbery, while Metropoliman narrates and commentates on the footage. The footage shows Metropoliman using his red arrows to charm the police into letting him approach the bank, and using his red arrow to force one robber to surrender. However, when the robber's colleague carelessly fired on Metropoliman, killing his colleague in the process, Metropoliman, angered at the second robber's actions, used his white arrow to murder him. Seeing the footage, Nasse begins to wonder if Metropoliman was the one who killed Rodriguez. At the end of the interview, Metropoliman reveals, after being asked, that he has two goals: to bring peace to the world, and to find and kill twelve enemies who came to earth from Heaven. Metropoliman the reveals that he has already beaten one of them, leading Nasse to realize that Metropoliman was the one who murdered Rodriguez. As Mirai and Nasse try to reassure themselves that Metropoliman only killed Rodriguez because of his actions, and that he wouldn't kill normal candidates, Mirai begins to panic, and demands that Nasse stay away from him, as having her with him would instantly alert any nearby candidates that he is also a candidate. As Metropoliman returns to his home from his interview, he is greeted by his angel. As he takes of his suit, Metropoliman comments that his school will be starting the next day, proudly noting how "cool" it is that he is, in reality, a high schooler. In his new apartment, Mirai watches a rerun of Metropoliman's interview, noting that, in referring to his "twelve enemies", he is obviously referring to the other candidates. Thinking it over, Mirai suggests that Nasse remove him from the list of god candidates, since he doesn't want to be killed by Metropoliman, and doesn't mind letting him become God. However, Nasse reminds him that if drops out, he will lose his wings and angel's arrow. Mirai states once again that he doesn't mind losing them, but Nasse reveals that, if he loses his abilities, he will die. Changing the subject, Mirai asks Nasse about the different ranks of angels. Nasse explains that there are three ranks of angels: first-rank angels, who can grant their candidates both wings and the red arrow; second-rank angels, who can grant their candidates either wings or red arrows; and special-rank angels, who can grant their candidates wings and red and white arrows. She also explains angels can be promoted or demoted in rank. She informs Mirai that currently only three of the thirteen angels are special-rank angels. Nasse suggests that Mirai stay home, as Metropoliman will likely target other candidates with special-rank angels first. Mirai initially agrees, but changes his mind when he remembers his wish to find happiness, and decides to go to his school's entrance ceremony. Although Nasse is opposed to the idea, Mirai reminds her that as long as she stays home, and is not seen with him, he will not be suspected of being a god candidate. In the morning, as Mirai is preparing for school, he reminds Nasse to stay away from him, and she informs him that if he needs help, she will come to his aid. As he is leaving, Nasse jokingly suggests that he use his red arrow on his crush Saki Hanakago, but Mirai insists that he only wants to attend school with her. Although Nasse tells him that using the angel's arrow to gain someone's attention is considered the "correct" way to use it by angels, Mirai insists that, after seeing the arrows being used to kill people, and even killing his own aunt, he can't simply use the arrow however he wants. He also points out the fact that Metropoliman might see him use his arrow in public, but assures Nasse that, if Metropoliman appears, he will use his red arrow on him without hesitation. Arriving at his new high school, Mirai grows excited for his new high school life, but is horrified to observe an angel flying above the school. Calming himself, Mirai attempts to blend in with the other students, but is startled when the angel suddenly approaches him. The angel notes that Mirai's reaction to him means that he is also a god candidate, informing him that his candidate attends Mirai's school and is standing behind him. Turning, Mirai is surprised to see his childhood friend and crush, Saki Hanakago. Unable to react in time, Mirai is shot with Saki's red arrow. Characters by Appearance Gallery korean ch 3.png See also References